


the moon

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (but with candy), Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, The Pocky Game, time travel dates to the moon, yaz is a lucky girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: The Doctor takes Yaz on a date to the moon.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	the moon

The Doctor pushes open the door of the TARDIS, and Yaz steps into a street carnival, a bustling, busy thing set up on a paved road. It almost looks like the way she imagines street fairs looked in medieval England, back with King Arthur and all those guys, but it’s so much more futuristic. Sure, it has the people selling fruits and vegetables, the kids running around, but everything is shiny, glowing with polished metal. It’s like something out of  _ Star Trek. _ “Where are we?” she asks in wonder, turning in a slow circle, taking in the buildings, the people, the bright blue sky.

“The moon,” the Doctor says, beaming. “Well, not  _ the _ moon, there’s lots of moons. Billions of them. But this… this is Earth’s moon. We’re in--” She pauses, frowning as she thinks. Yaz watches her brow furrow, her mouth twist. “--2374?” She tilts her head for confirmation from the TARDIS. “2375. Close enough.”

Yaz doesn’t know where to look first--the exotic fruits, the gorgeous people (seriously, why does everyone she meets look like a supermodel?), the brilliant buildings that shimmer when the sun strikes them. Like so many of her travels with the Doctor, it’s completely different and new, but familiar, too. All the faces are human, and the energy is almost like a festival in Sheffield, like the Pride celebration that had popped up the previous June. Minus the fruits and vegetables. “There’s so much stuff.” She knows the Doctor will understand what she means: so much to see, so much to experience. “I don’t even know where to start.”

The Doctor’s eyes light up as she spots something that catches her interest, and she grabs Yaz’s hand and drags her over to a stall selling thin, straight sticks of candy. “Ooh, kissing candy! You’ll love this. How much for one?” 

This last is directed at the man behind the stall, a grinning guy who looks a lot like Ryan. Yaz wonders if, somehow, she’s speaking to Ryan’s great-times-twelve descendent. “First one’s free,” he says with a laugh and a handwave, looking at their joined hands. Yaz goes a little flushed, but mostly just happy. “Try it!”

“Doctor, what’s kissing candy?” Yaz asks, even though she’s ninety-eight percent sure she already knows.

Smiling, the Doctor picks up a piece of candy that’s striped in blue and pink and puts it between her teeth. Her words garbled, she says, “You kiss and then you bite the candy so you each end up with half. You want to try?”

Yes. Yes, she does. She leans in and takes the candy into her mouth. It pretty much just tastes like sugar, but it’s made a thousand times better by the fact that she’s kissing the Doctor at the same time. A small crunch, and the candy breaks, so she’s left with about half. She snaps it between her teeth, not giving it time to melt. “It’s like twenty-fourth century pocky.”

“I love pocky,” the Doctor says with a knowing nod. “Sweets and kissing. It’s a good combination.”

Yaz couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Doctor Who! Remember, comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
